Studying
by 10kitsune
Summary: Itachi's in his room studying, Sasuke comes in needing help with his studying, but leaves with more information then he needs, In the bedroom: CONTAINS UCHIHACEST


SasuIta: this is wrong, but it feels so right

* * *

><p>Warning: Brocest, yaoi<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke or Itachi, nor Sasuita, but if I did then they would be a couple in Naruto

(A/N: Sasuke 16, Itachi 18)

* * *

><p>Itachi's life was perfect house, perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect family, but he did have one flaw, one sin that he couldn't get rid of so easily.<p>

He was in love with his little brother.

He couldn't help it, it all happened when he was 16, he started noticing everything about Sasuke, his hair, the way he walked, the way he talked so politely, the way his raven locks would shine after he had a shower, or training.

And what he noticed most.

Was his tanned lithe body, perfectly tanned and sculptured, he didn't have abs but he was still firmed.

"Itachi?"

Speak of the devil and he shalt appear.

Itachi turned from his desk to face his door, he remembered when Sasuke was 14 and he had to look down, but now Sasuke was much taller.

Sasuke was standing in the doorway, half concealed in the shadows of the hall, his eyes look strong and determined, and Itachi couldn't help but glance at Sasuke's barely parted pink lips, so kissable.

"Yeah, Sasuke im busy" Itachi reminded him, he was studying for a big test in Uni, his degree was in chemistry.

"I know, I was wondering if you could help me with a maths question" Sasuke asked, Itachi was shocked, Sasuke had perfect grades just like him, he never needed help with his homework and he was in extension of all his subjects.

"But your in extension maths, you never need help" Itachi said, noticing how Sasuke blushed slightly and looked down, shuffling on his feet.

"Yeah, but I don't get the equations" Sasuke said, glancing up at Itachi again, and Itachi wondered how Sasuke saw him, as a brother, or more?

"Fine" Itachi sighed, motioning for Sasuke to come in, and pushing his books sideways, it wasn't like he was going to fail his test, he aces all his tests, so there was really no need for study.

"So what don't you get?" Itachi asked as Sasuke seated himself beside Itachi, noticing how Sasuke's ivory skin shone in the lamplight, the pale lavender of his eyelids showing.

They worked for an hour, maybe more, Itachi lost track he was to busy being transfixed by his brother, his brain working overtime as he tried to keep control, but he was slowly losing his patience, and every second that past made it snap just that little bit more.

"Phew" Sasuke sighed, leaning back in the chair, his back arching, Itachi tried to get the images of Sasuke naked and panting underneath him, his back arched just like that as Itachi plunged in deeper and de-

'_stop, that's my brother'_ Itachi thought to himself, glancing away, but he wondered, maybe he should just stop hiding, show that he had fallen for Sasuke, and maybe he would think the same way.

_Maybe_

But would Itachi risk that…

"Itachi san?" Sasuke's voice wormed into his innermost thoughts, he sounded worried, and looking at Sasuke again he could see the small furrow in between Sasuke's eyes.

_Yes, he was worried_

"Yeah" Itachi replied, smiling at Sasuke, but not letting it reach his eyes.

"Are you…ok?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing as he moved closer towards Itachi, their faces ending up inches apart, a small blush formed on Itachi's cheeks and he tried glancing sideways, but Sasuke's eyes transfixed him.

"Yes, im fine" Itachi lied, pushing away from Sasuke and moving to sit on his bed, lying onto his back and staring up at his ceiling, he heard Sasuke pause and then a dip in the bed, a head came into view and Itachi realised that Sasuke was lying down.

_Beside him_

Gulping Itachi felt his heat race pick up, he wasn't like this…No uchiha weren't like this, nervous and indecisive, Itachi gulped even more when he realised he was hard, the bulge showing through his pants, Sasuke would notice it when he sat up.

'_Oh, screw it_'

That was Itachi's last reasonable thought as he turned and straddled Sasuke, crashing his lips to Sasuke's and gasping when he heard Sasuke moan back, Itachi took the opportunity to bite down on Sasuke's bottom lip, thrusting his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and exploring the sweet, sweet cavern, their tongues fighting against each other, Itachi won easily.

_This is wrong, but it feels so right_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

Itachi moaned as he felt Sasuke's arousal rub into his own, he pressed down harder to create more friction as he bit down Sasuke's neck, drawing blood and leaving love bites mixed with bruises, he ran his hand down to Sasuke's chest and unbuttoned his troublesome white top, lifting Sasuke up gently and removing it, throwing it away as he sat up himself, removing his black tank top and fishnet.

"Ngh…Itachi what…what are you…Ngh…Doing?" Sasuke asked, barely able to speak through the immense pleasure of Itachi biting and sucking on one of his nipples, pinching on the other one with his free hand.

"Isn't it obvious? Im having my way with you" Itachi answered as normally as he could while he kissed at Sasuke's chest, he glanced up and nearly lost control then, Sasuke was already panting heavily from need, his eyes half lidded and his lips bruised.

Itachi smirked and sat up, tugging down Sasuke's pants inch by inch, kissing at every bit of skin he exposed, smirking when he exposed Sasuke's hardened member, gently kissing from the top to his head as he pulled Sasuke's pants and boxers fully off.

Itachi groaned as he felt Sasuke arch into him, his still clothed member pressing against Sasuke's, he bent down and gently kissed the head again, always keeping his eyes on Sasuke who panted and tangled his hands into Itachi's black hair.

"Stop…Ngh…teasing me" Sasuke moaned, Itachi took pity and engulfed Sasuke's member into his mouth, sucking hard as he bobbed up and down, feeling Sasuke's grip tighten in his hair.

"So…close" Sasuke moaned, Itachi smirked and deep throated him, humming gently and hearing Sasuke cry above him at the movement.

_And hear you cry out_

_As I suck you off._

"Tachi!" Sasuke screamed, his seed shooting into Itachi's mouth, Itachi looked up and locked gaze with Sasuke, making sure to exaggerate all his movements as he swallowed.

Itachi smirked and slid off the bed as Sasuke regained his breath, quickly pulling off his pants along with his boxers, moving so he was straddling Sasuke again, reaching into his bed side table and retrieving his lube, uncapping and pouring it onto his manhood, also rubbing it onto hiss fingers, he looked up at Sasuke who was watching him with a half glazed expression, spreading his legs apart as wide as he could go, exposing his twitching and waiting hole for Itachi.

"This'll be cold" Itachi murmed, pressing a digit into Sasuke's heat and feeling the muscles push against his finger, smirking he pushed in deeper, hearing Sasuke hiss above him as he probed deeper, adding another finger and hooking his finger, searching for that spot.

"Itachi!" Sasuke moaned suddenly, Itachi smirked and moved his finger back to that spot, he had found Sasuke's prostrate.

Pulling his fingers out he lined his hard member with Sasuke's heat, pressing gently in and biting down the groan that threatened to escape his lips, Sasuke was so tight.

_And as I push into your heat_

_I find something buried deep_

"This may hurt" Itachi murmed, gently sliding in, a moan escaping his lips as he felt Sasuke settle around him, it was so hot, and tight.

"M-move" Sasuke moaned, Itachi nodded and pulled out gently, then slamming in, feeling Sasuke shudder underneath him, Itachi's breath quickened as he slammed in and out, hearing Sasuke moan underneath him, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hardened member, pumping in time with his thrusts.

"T-tachi!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi hit his prostrate; Itachi smirked and thrust into that spot again and again, hearing Sasuke scream out underneath him

"F-fuck tachi...Im so…Ngh…Close!" Sasuke moaned, his breaths laboured as he was slammed into, his prostrate abused, he grabbed Itachi's hear and pulled him down for a crushing kiss, their lips using bruising force.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed, his hot walls clamping around Itachi's member as he released onto their stomaches, his cum mixing with his sweat immediately, Itachi was right behind him

"Sa-Sasuke!" Itachi moaned, releasing deep into Sasuke, immediately collapsing onto Sasuke's chest, pulling out of Sasuke and pulling him to his chest, their sweat mixing together. Itachi pulled Sasuke in for a sweat kiss, this time less hard and bruising, it tasted nice,

"Itachi?" Sasuke panted

"Yeah?" Itachi panted back, he hated to admit it but he that wore him out.

"How long have you like me, like that I mean" Sasuke asked, he sounded like he was about to collapse, and he was still panting

"For a while Sasuke, for a while" Itachi chuckled, kissing Sasuke gently on his head and falling asleep, Sasuke still held tightly to his chest.

* * *

><p>so, how did I do? I have never written sex before so I would really like to Know how I did and how I can make it better, also SasuIta wouldnt be my first choice of couple, but I still support them cuz their fucking hott together.<p>

Anyway **R+R! AND DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT EXITING BEFORE YOU DO! **


End file.
